villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:BruceTheBatman/PE Proposal: Dr. Weil
What's the Work? ''Mega Man Zero ''is the chronologically third game series in the Mega Man franchise's classic timeline, revolving around an energy crisis putting humans and new reploids (replicated androids) at odds with older reploids. The plot later evolves to something entirely different. Who is he Dr. Weil, born during the time of the Maverick Wars, grew up during the destruction caused by Mavericks (reploids contaminated by a malevolent virus that makes them destructive and dangerous). Due to this, he became resentful of reploids, believing humans to be superior. As such, when a cure for all reploids (The Mother Elf) is created, and when Zero (the hero who was spreading the virus unintentionally) puts himself to rest in order to keep something like it from happening again, he couldn't resist a chance to be vengeful. As such, he takes Zero's old body, godmods it to become a violent servant totally under his own control (Omega), and corrupts the Dark Elf to make it a destructive force. With these two WMDs at his disposal, plus various corrupted reploids and copies of the Elf, he goes on a rampage with it. However, he doesn't simply annihilate reploids, he instead decides to kill everything in his path, killing 90% of all Reploids and 60% of all humans. After the Dark Elf is captured and Omega is defeated by X and Zero (and jettisoned to space), he is punished for his actions, being turned into an immortal cyborg banished from Neo Arcadia (the last habitable place on the planet after Weil's war, now called the Elf Wars). Regretting none of his actions, he comes back a century later after X has been destroyed by Elpizo (freely the Dark Elf which X sealed within himself to keep it from causing destruction) in order to exact revenge. He also takes the Baby Elves Elpizo stole and manipulates their immaturity to commit destructive acts, which ends with Zero killing them to prevent them from becoming as dangerous as the Dark Elf. He rebuilds Copy X (A clone of X who was basically a Caligula due to his immaturity) to become a puppet king for him, giving him control of the military and most of the aspects of government. This allows Weil to use whatever means he likes to pursue the Dark Elf to combine it with Omega, even sending Omega on a missile to a human residence in order to successfully capture it. Ultimately he sics Copy X on Zero and abandons him. Zero wins again but not letting the fight drag on (or, depending on interpretation, allow Copy X to redeem himself, it isn't clear), he kills Copy X with a detonator he planted on him. Due to this, he becomes the ruler of Neo Arcadia as he was his #2 by that point. Afterwards, he oppresses everyone, human and reploid alike, and when humans find another habitable spot on the planet, rather than letting them live peacefully, he tries to destroy it as well as them, while building Ragnarok (think Death Star) to basically have a weapon capable of destroying anyone who opposes him. After Zero kills all of his remaining warriors and stops most of his attempts to ecologically destroy it, Weil decides to simply crash it into Area Zero (the other last habitable spot on Earth). Zero confronts Weil, and after ranting about his immortality being a curse, he merges with its core to fight Zero. Zero defeats him but Weil doesn't give in, instead merging with the entire station while boasting about how a hero like Zero wouldn't kill him, the human villain. Apparently he forgot his opponent is probably the most willing to kill out of all the Mega Man Franchise's protagonists, with the possible exception of Omega-Xis. Zero kills him and destroys Ragnarok, but at the apparent cost of his life. Moral Agency He knows his actions are wrong and gleefully boasts about how enjoyable it is to oppress people. Moral Event Horizon He crosses this in his backstory. Despite being right about reploidis being harmful to humans, any sympathy he may have had goes out the window the second he becomes a villain, as he murders more than half of all mankind, far more than any past villains did, including Sigma (more on that later). Just about everything he does, from basically manipulating powerful robo-children to be child soldiers, to killing Copy X when he possibly has a Heel Realization (or maybe not, it isn't clear), to nuking a human residence area just to capture the Dark Elf, to anything I've written, take your pick. No Redeeming Qualities None, absolutely none. Despite occasionally ranting about how reploids should never have harmed humans or whatever, whatever validity of a point he had in his actions went out the window when he started butchering humans and reploids just the same. He takes delight in the oppression of others, doesn't hesitate to betray or abandon his allies (Copy X, Omega, Dark Elf, more of the Einerjar who he probably knew couldn't take Zero in a fight), and is angered by the idea of someone living happily, not under his oppression. Heinous Standards Within the series, he's by far the biggest villain of the bunch. Before he shows up, there's a bit of moral ambiguity between Neo Arcadia and the resistance Zero is a part of, the only clear good guys being Ciel and Mega Man X. The resistance desires the "hippie solution" but is willing to commit acts of terror for it, while Neo Arcadia butchers older reploids for the sake of newer reploids and humans. Weil has no redeeming motive either way. No villain, past or present in the original timeline has the same level of crimes Weil has under his belt. He completely blows Albert, Ra Moon and Sigma out of the water in terms of heinousness. Out of all villains in a franchise spanning 7 series and loads and loads of characters, only Sirius and Gemini, both from a different timeline, have worst crimes under their belt, mostly due to access to resources or power rather than outright sadism, and even then, it's pretty close. Weil basically is equal to them once he gains Ragnarok under his belt for the short time it lasts. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals